Universo Alterno
by vlcd
Summary: Taichi no alcanzó a madurar el día en que Sora se decide a confesar sus sentimientos a Yamato. Su reacción es pésima. Universo alterno en que todo sale mal.
**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 _Sora se encontraba muy nerviosa fuera de los camerinos, donde adentro se encontraba Yamato, a punto de salir a dar un concierto junto a sus compañeros de los Teen Age Wolves._

-Sora, ¿qué haces aquí?- llega de improviso su mejor amigo, sorprendiéndose de ver a esta chica pelirroja fuera de los camerinos.

-¡Ah! ¡Taichi!- le respondió ella sorprendida. Luego miró el regalo que llevaba entre sus brazos, y lo apretó contra sí, al tratar de esconderlo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Algo huele delicioso!- exclama de pronto Gabumon, apareciendo repentinamente desde la puerta de los camerinos.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta Agumon refiriéndose al regalo que cargaba.

Taichi comenzó a percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Claro, Sora se encontraba nerviosa, no quería entrar y llevaba un regalo. Era obvio que era para Yamato. Pero, ¿en qué momento a Sora le interesó Yamato? Se comenzó a preguntar.

-¿Es para Yamato?

-Si… e-es para Yamato.

-¿Qué es, tú lo hiciste?

-No preguntes tanto.

-¿No vas a entrar?- le pregunta el digimon del chico rubio.

-A Sora le da pena y eso no le permite entrar- le responde el ave rosa.

-¡Argh! ¡Biyomon!- dijo Sora, y volteó avergonzada hacia su amigo.

La situación era muy incómoda. Y luego hubo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie decía nada.

-Sora, yo…- dijo de pronto su mejor amigo.

Todos quedaron expectantes esperando las palabras del chico moreno. Pero finalmente, no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a todos estupefactos.

-¡Taichi! ¡Espérame!- gritó y salió corriendo Agumon tras su amigo.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Sora viendo cómo su mejor amigo se alejaba de allí.

De pronto apareció corriendo Jun, la hermana de Davis y super fan número uno del vocalista del grupo.

-¡A un lado! ¡Traigo un regalo para Yamato!

Sora, Biyomon y Gabumon se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la frenética muchacha.

-Vamos, Biyomon. Tenemos que irnos- le dijo a su compañera.

-Está bien, vamos. Nos vemos luego, Gabumon- se despidió del digimon.

-¡Un momento! ¿No quieres dejar algo, o algún recado para Yamato conmigo?- les preguntó el digimon antes que se alejaran más.

-No, no te preocupes. Ya hablaré con él luego. Gracias- le contestó Sora y se marchó.

Sora se sentía muy apenada. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Que no le dijo nunca a su mejor amigo, que comenzó a sentirse atraída por Yamato, hasta el punto que se atrevió este día tan especial a llevarle un regalo, y quizás declararle lo que sentía? Iba caminando en silencio pensando en todo esto.

-Sora, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó de pronto su rosada amiga.

-Biyomon… no sé qué hacer ahora- le confesó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

-Pues pensaba darle a Yamato este regalo y… bueno, no sé, que pasara lo que pasara… pero…

-¿Qué?

-Que aparece Taichi de repente, haciéndome preguntas y estoy segura que está decepcionado de mí.

-¿Por qué se iba a decepcionar Taichi de ti? ¡Es tu mejor amigo!

-Quizás por eso mismo, porque es mi mejor amigo… tengo que hablar con él.

…

Por su parte Taichi, iba caminando a una gran velocidad. En realidad estaba enfadado, decepcionado, triste. El mundo se le vino abajo. ¿Pero por qué se sorprendió con lo de Sora? ¿Porque se enamoró de otro y no se lo dijo nunca? ¿Porque ese otro era justamente Yamato, su mejor amigo pero a la vez su mayor rival? ¿Es que acaso había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando qué era lo que sentía por ella, y ahora la perdió para siempre? Ya no sabía qué hacer ahora. Su compañero digimon ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle nada.

-Agumon…- le dijo de pronto

-¿Sí, Taichi?

-¿Qué es lo que haré ahora? ¡No sé qué hacer!- exclamó desesperado.

-¡Taichi cálmate!

-¡Es que creo que el momento de detener esto, o hacer algo es ahora! Sino… la voy a perder- dijo tristemente.

-Taichi… no has madurado

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sora y tu quizás tuvieron algo especial cuando eran más niños, pero ahora…

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué es diferente?- preguntó a su compañero.

-Ahora crecieron y todo es diferente.

-No sé, no creo…- se negaba a creer.

-Creo que deberías hablar con alguno de los chicos… para que aclares tus dudas- le recomendó su amigo.

-…- Taichi no supo qué responder y se quedó pensativo.

De pronto escucharon unos pasos rápidos acercarse a ellos.

-¡Taichi!- exclamó Sora haciendo señas con las manos, acompañada de Biyomon quién iba volando rápidamente a su lado.

-Es Sora- evidenció Taichi a su digimon –No quiero hablar con ella ahora.

-Taichi, es mejor que lo enfrentes ahora mismo. Y es mejor que hables con ella, te lo aclarará todo- le recomendó Agumon.

-Bueno, lo haré, pero te aseguro que será corto- le contestó antes que ellas llegaran a su lado.

Las chicas llegaron a su encuentro. Sora se veía un poco cansada, se notaba que había corrido bastante para alcanzarlos.

-Biyomon, Agumon… ¿les importaría dejarme a solas con Taichi? Tengo que hablar con él- les dijo a los digimons.

-Claro Sora, nos iremos- le contestó Biyomon.

-Taichi, ¿tú quieres?- le preguntó Agumon. El digimon no quería dejar a su amigo en un momento tan angustiante como éste.

-Sí. Ve con Biyomon. No te preocupes.

-De acuerdo. Vamos- le dijo a Biyomon.

Ambos digimons se alejaron del lugar, desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos. Ninguno de los dos quería comenzar a hablar, no sabían ni cómo hacerlo, ni que decir.

-Taichi… lo lamento- dijo ella de pronto.

-Sora, no tienes que hacerlo, en serio- le respondió tajante.

-Si tengo… Es que bueno… Creo que debí contarle todo esto a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Contarme qué cosa?

-Pues… todo esto… Yo… lo de Yamato… Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No, la verdad no lo sé. Nunca me has dicho nada.

-Bueno… Yo…

-¿…?

-Desde que volvimos del Digimundo… yo… he estado pensando mucho en Yamato, por todo lo que ha pasado y… Bueno no sé, de un día para otro sólo empecé a tenerlo en mi mente todo el día- confesó finalmente.

-Ya, ¿Y?- le respondió molestamente.

-Pero Taichi, ¿Quieres ser menos cortante para responderme? No es fácil para mí decirte esto.

-Sora, escúchame. La verdad no puedo creerte todo esto. Sólo tú y yo sabemos la clase de relación que tenemos desde el jardín de infancia. Estábamos todo el tiempo juntos, jugábamos fútbol soccer, fuimos la mejor pareja en juegos y en todo, yo pasaba en tu casa y tú en la mía. Tuvimos la mejor de las aventuras juntos, por pura coincidencia ambos fuimos niños elegidos, y yo… no sé, pensé que íbamos a estar juntos… que alguna vez seríamos algo más que amigos. ¿En qué momento te perdí?

-Taichi… tu y yo siempre íbamos a ser los mejores amigos- le respondió sollozando. Las palabras de su amigo le llegaron muy profundo en su corazón.

-Si Sora, eso mientras éramos niños… Pero ahora que empezamos a crecer, creí que esto tomaría otro camino… ¿Entiendes? Es por eso que me sorprendes, yo creí que pensábamos igual, que más adelante seguro estaríamos juntos… Pero jamás imaginé que tú te ibas a ir embobada como todas las otras chicas, detrás del más popular de la escuela, del más guapo… O sea, yo no creí que fueras de esas, una más del montón.

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡No me interesa Yamato porque sea el más popular ni ninguna de esas tonterías!... Si me dejaras explicarte que fue lo que me pasó con él, y desde qué momento, te darías cuenta que no es así como dices…

-Me cuesta mucho creerte Sora, me siento engañado por ti. Es como si esto fuera una broma de muy mal gusto- le dijo muy apenado el moreno.

-Taichi… pues yo tampoco te creo nada a ti. Si en realidad pensaste alguna vez que nosotros íbamos a pasar a ser algo más… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada en todo este tiempo?

-No creí que fuera necesario… Creía que teníamos una conexión especial. Obviamente jamás pensé que ibas a salir con que te gustaba otro.

-Es que Taichi, si era… y me atrevería aún a decir que es una conexión especial lo que nos une a nosotros… pero no sé, quizás cuando era niña pensaba en que tu serías el chico perfecto para mí como novio… pero con el tiempo me daba cuenta que así como estamos es como tiene que ser siempre… sobre todo después que descubrí lo que Yamato me hace sentir.

-Bueno Sora. Haz lo que quieras… no me interesa. Y eso de Yamato no te lo creo para nada… pero es cosa tuya- le respondió dándole la espalda.

-Yo siempre creí que me darías tu apoyo, y que estarías feliz que fuera Yamato y no alguien desconocido para ti… después de todo él es tu mejor amigo.

-Que sea mi mejor amigo no lo hace menos doloroso… al contrario, es peor, mucho peor. También es mi rival… ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Taichi, deja esas tonterías de niño pequeño… Esa rivalidad ya pasó hace mucho tiempo… y sólo duró mientras estuvimos en el digimundo.

-Sora… no sé qué te hace pensar que esto para mí sería agradable… no lo es. Dejémoslo hasta acá, ¿quieres?- le dijo secamente.

Sora se encontraba con la mirada hacia abajo, tenía una expresión dolorosa en el rostro.

-Está bien… ¿Irás al concierto de Yamato?- se atrevió a preguntarle.

-No. No tengo ganas de ir. Si te pregunta alguien por mí, inventa una excusa, ¿quieres?... Adiós- se despidió comenzando a caminar en dirección donde se habían ido los digimons… para buscar a Agumon e irse a su departamento.

-Adiós…-dijo Sora sin que su amigo la oyera, mientras lo observaba alejarse distraído, con las manos en los bolsillos.

En el camerino de Yamato, éste se encontraba repasando con el bajo unas notas nuevas para una canción. Estaba sólo con su digimon, cuando éste de pronto comienza a sentir un aroma dulce y unas voces femeninas… inaudibles para el rubio.

-¿Yamato? ¿Puedes oler eso?- preguntó, omitiendo las voces que escuchó.

-¿Qué cosa? No huelo nada- le respondió Yamato, sumido en su música, sin prestar demasiada atención a su amigo.

-Olvídalo, saldré yo mismo a ver qué es, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, ve.

El digimon salió por un pasillo, hacia una puerta que daba al exterior. Salió repentinamente, y vio a Taichi, Agumon, Biyomon y Sora, que llevaba un regalo entre sus brazos. La criatura pudo notar lo densa que estaba la situación, por eso sólo atinó a preguntar por el aroma. Luego que Taichi se marchó, antes le preguntó a Sora si quería dejar algo para Yamato, pero ésta se negó. Y justo después apareció Jun a toda velocidad, irrumpiendo en la armonía en la que se encontraba Yamato con sus notas musicales.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le exclamó el rubio en cuanto la vio entrar salvajemente.

-¡Yamato! ¡Te he traído un regalo! ¡Te dará las mejores de las suertes para tu concierto!- le decía sonriente, ofreciéndole el regalo.

-Bueno, está bien. Muchas gracias por tu regalo Jun, pero ahora, ¿quieres irte de aquí? Necesito hacer los últimos arreglos antes de salir.

-Está bien Yamato, pero, ¿podemos encontrarnos luego del concierto?

-Sí, si claro, pero anda, vete ya- le dijo empujándola suavemente hacia la salida.

En eso llega Gabumon y entra en el camerino. Para asegurar que nadie más interrumpiera, Yamato cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Rayos… esto es lo único que me molesta de cantar en un grupo- se decía para sí mismo más que para alguien.

Gabumon llegó muy callado, ni siquiera le contestó.

-Gabumon, ¿qué te sucede?- le preguntó, viendo que el digimon estaba un poco perturbado.

-Nada Yamato… es sólo que… bueno…- divagaba, no atreviéndose a hablar mucho.

-Anda, dime, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?- le insistió.

-Es que… salí para ver de dónde salía ese aroma tan delicioso… y bueno, afuera estaban Agumon, Biyomon… y también Taichi y Sora…

-¿Estaban aquí afuera de los camerinos? ¿Qué hacían aquí?- le preguntó interesado por los chicos mencionados.

-Pues la verdad no sé exactamente qué hacían aquí… pero parece que se enfadaron un poco entre ellos, y no sé… creo que se fueron molestos.

-¿Taichi y Sora se pelearon?

-Más bien parecía que Taichi se molestó con ella… y ella bueno…se veía muy triste.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron? ¡Dime!

-Yamato… la verdad es que no entendí nada… yo llegué a la mitad de la conversación. Pero creo que tenía relación contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! Ni siquiera he hablado con ninguno de los dos… no entiendo.

-Pues yo creo que deberías hablar con alguno de ellos para aclararlo- le recomendó su amigo digimon.

-Está bien, lo haré una vez que termine el concierto.

Sora tenía muchas dudas sobre si ir o no al concierto de Yamato. Luego de la discusión con Taichi, en realidad no tenía ánimos para nada. Pero pensó que no era justo cargar con Yamato, cuando en realidad la culpa de su malestar había sido su moreno amigo. Por lo tanto, finalmente decidió asistir de todas formas. Al llegar, Jyou y Koushiro ya se encontraban sentados en sus lugares, y no tardaron en preguntar por el faltante.

-¿Y Taichi dónde está? Se ha tardado bastante- preguntó Jyou.

-Eh, pues… Tuvo que irse. Me encontré con él allá afuera y me dijo que estaba muy enfermo… del estómago- explicó lo más convincente que pudo, tocándose el abdomen.

-Vaya, que mala suerte que se haya enfermado justo ahora que es la presentación más importante de Yamato- dijo Koushiro.

-Sí, qué mala suerte… bueno- dijo dándose la vuelta, mirando hacia el escenario.

Era el turno de los Teen Age Wolves en el escenario. Todas las muchachas exclamaban sus nombres… mientras que la chica pelirroja se había quedado ensimismada viendo a Yamato… ese tímido y agresivo niño que había conocido años atrás, convertirse en un chico guapo, popular, amable, de la que todas las chicas estaban locamente extasiadas. El rubio cantó como nunca, quizás porque sabía que entre el público estaban también sus amigos viendo su actuación. Él los había visto desde que entró, pero se extrañó de no ver ahí a su amigo moreno. De todas formas, el chico no quitaba la vista de Sora, y sintió que cantaba para ella. Pero los altercados de DarkTyranomon tirando todo abajo, y los Bakemons invadiendo el lugar dejaron todo hecho un desastre. Y en ese momento, el lugar comenzó a desmoronarse.

Los chicos salieron todos corriendo fuera del lugar para evitar que los escombros cayeran sobre ellos… pero Sora se quedó atrapada en las gradas, intentando de ver dónde se encontraba Yamato, ya que no lo había visto escapar hacia la salida. Él, buscando a Sora, se perdió entre la multitud, y con mucha dificultad, finalmente llegó hasta ella, la rodeó con ambos brazos y la dirigió hacia la salida. Una vez que se encontraban fuera de peligro, sin soltarla de su abrazo, se dirigió a ella.

-Sora, ¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupadamente.

-Si… Yamato. Gracias… por ayudarme- dijo avergonzada.

-¿Qué hacías ahí en medio? ¿Por qué no corriste con los otros?- le dijo en un tono medio de reproche.

-Nada… bueno yo… yo solo… quería ver que te encontrabas bien… ese DarkTyranomon estaba al lado tuyo y pensé que…

-¿Qué me había sucedido algo malo?

-Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien… sólo eso…- dijo sollozando.

-Sora… gracias por preocuparte por mi… pero yo… sólo agradezco que no te haya pasado nada a ti- le dijo cariñosamente dándole un abrazo de frente.

-Yamato…

-¡Hey! ¡Vengan, hay que ayudar a los demás chicos!- exclamó de pronto Jyou viendo la escena de los chicos.

-¡Vamos!- le respondió Yamato.

Ambos chicos fueron al encuentro con los demás, para ayudar a detener el desastre que habían provocado digimons por la ciudad de Odaiba. Luego de un rato, también llegó Taichi para ayudar a los demás. Finalmente los chicos menores controlaron la situación. Luego de eso fueron todos juntos a dejar a Ken a su casa. Yamato apartó un poco a Taichi del grupo, pero quedando cerca de Sora, Jyou y Koushiro, quienes escucharon la pregunta que le hizo a su moreno amigo.

-Taichi, ¿por qué no estabas en mi concierto? Me habías confirmado que si irías, ¿qué te pasó?

-Pues… qué me llamó mi madre y me dijo que me necesitaba para algo urgente. Lo siento en serio, fue algo de último momento.

-Sora nos dijo que estabas enfermo del estómago, por eso te tuviste que ir tan rápido- le contrarrestó Jyou, sin saber que la estaba cagando.

Sora cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada rápidamente. Yamato la vio de reojo y notó su cara incómoda.

-Ah, sí, bueno… la verdad es que también estaba un poco mal del estómago- dijo medio sonriendo, para no desacreditar a su amiga.

-Ah, claro- le dijo Yamato, no creyendo para nada la excusa.

Los chicos siguieron caminando y comenzaron a tomar los distintos caminos hacia sus casas, quedando finalmente Taichi, Hikari, Yamato, y Sora, quienes vivían por el mismo sector, y acompañados por sus respectivos digimons. El apartamento de Sora era el que se encontraba más cerca, por lo tanto los otros chicos seguirían juntos rumbo a sus casas. Esto no dejaba tranquilo a Taichi, quién pensaba todo el tiempo si debía decirle algo más a Sora… o a Yamato una vez que ésta entrara a su casa. Pasaron a dejarla, y todos se despidieron normalmente, pero con Taichi fue muy incómoda la situación, aunque trataron de hacerlo parecer cotidiano para no levantar sospechas a los demás. Siguieron su camino y pronto llegaron al apartamento de los Yagami.

-Bueno, llegamos a casa- anunció Hikari cuando llegaron a la entrada del apartamento. –Adiós Yamato, Gabumon. ¡Que tengan buenas noches! Hermano, ¿vamos?

-Sí, Hikari, adelántate. Yo subo enseguida, quiero hablar un segundo con Yamato- le respondió el moreno.

-Está bien, adiós- se despidió de nuevo.

Una vez que la chica subió, el moreno dirigió su vista hacia los digimons.

-¿Podría hablar solo con Yamato?- les preguntó dirigiéndose a los digimons.

-Ah, sí, claro. Vamos, Agumon- le dijo Gabumon.

Ambos se alejaron lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlos, muy preocupados por lo que podría pasar. Ya sospechaban que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre los amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- preguntó el chico rubio cuando vio que los digimons ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

-Yamato yo… esta tarde, tuve una discusión con Sora.

-Bueno, algo me había comentado Gabumon, pero no supo explicarme. ¿Lo harás tú?

-Yamato tú…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó un poco impaciente.

-Quería saber qué es lo que sientes por Sora.

-¿Qué? De qué… de qué hablas- le contestó haciéndose el despistado.

-Que si ella te gusta como chica. Dime la verdad- le preguntó directamente mirándolo a la cara.

Yamato bajó la mirada y se sonrojó. Claramente el chico estaba escondiendo algo.

-Yo… no lo sé- le mintió, por no saber qué contestar. –Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con la discusión que tuviste con ella?

-Es que fue algo relacionado contigo… algo que estuvo a punto de hacer, y yo de alguna forma la interrumpí. Lo siento Yamato, en serio lo siento- se excusó el chico.

-Taichi no te entiendo nada. Explícame que es eso que iba a hacer Sora, y a qué viene todo esto.

-Pero contéstame, ¿qué es lo que sientes por ella? ¿Ella te gusta?- le insistió. –Koushiro me contó lo valiente que fuiste, por ir a rescatarla de los escombros que caían en la carpa donde estabas cantando… y que además la tenías muy bien resguardada con un cariñoso abrazo- dijo esto último con tono irónico. –Y no me vengas con que no lo sabes… sé que lo sabes muy bien- dijo con firmeza.

-Está bien- dijo de pronto el portador de la amistad. –Sora… me gusta mucho. Y no sólo eso… yo creo… creo que… estoy enamorado de ella- soltó el chico mirándolo a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Y desde cuándo?- le comenzó a interrogar. Quizás pensó que algo había hecho Yamato para que Sora se comenzara a fijar en él.

-No lo sé con certeza… creo que después que volvimos del Digimundo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes todo este tiempo?- siguió con su interrogatorio.

-Taichi un momento, ¿A qué va todo esto? ¿Qué te dijo Sora?- dijo sin querer responderle a sus preguntas.

La verdad no entendía la actitud de su mejor amigo, ni menos por qué le hacía esas preguntas. Notaba que estaba muy molesto, pero no comprendía aún la situación que estaba viviendo ese par de mejores amigos.

-No, Yamato. No te voy a decir lo que me dijo ella. Solo puedo decirte que discutimos y… que todo esto no debió pasar nunca… no así.

Ahora menos lo entendía. Claramente algo le escondía, pero quedarse con la incógnita era peor.

-Quiero que me digas que te sucede con ella- le exigió Yamato.

-Creo que tienes que hablar con ella. Ella te puede explicar mejor que ocurre. Ahora ve a casa… buenas noches- dio la vuelta y llamó a Agumon a lo lejos.

Y así es como quedó Yamato, perplejo, sin entender absolutamente nada. Hizo una seña a su compañero Gabumon para que se acercara y caminaran juntos a casa.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Taichi?- le preguntó curioso.

-La verdad es que… nada en concreto… sólo me preguntó algunas cosas… pero en realidad no me dijo nada. Me dijo que lo hablara con Sora- le comentó acongojado.

-No te preocupes Yamato… seguro no es nada tan grave- le trató de animar.

-Sí, bueno… eso espero.

Yamato siguió rumbo a casa, llegó y preparó una cena rápida con lo que había en la alacena. Cenaron juntos y luego de eso, el digimon le pidió que tocara para él una canción con su armónica. Él accedió y tocó una hermosa melodía, y luego juntos se fueron a dormir a su cuarto. Pero Yamato no dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido ese día. Lo mejor fue que pudo tener en sus brazos a la chica de la que estaba enamorado…y revivió ese momento miles de veces antes de dormirse, pero también se quedó preocupado por la actitud de Sora y Taichi, sin tener idea de qué había pasado entre ellos. Ahora se cuestionaba si había hecho bien en confesarle a Taichi que estaba enamorado de Sora. Quizás le había hecho daño sin querer… pero no le quedó más alternativa, puesto que él le exigió saber la verdad.

Sora, al llegar a su casa, cenó junto a su madre y luego, inmediatamente se fue a dormir junto a su compañera digimon. Este día había sido muy duro, acabó siendo muy distinto de lo que pensaba que iba a ser… y recordó el mal momento que había tenido con Taichi. Pero a pesar de todo… mantuvo en su mente ese agradable momento en que Yamato la abrazó tan fuerte y la mantuvo cerca de él hasta que terminó el peligro. No sabía qué iba a pasar al día siguiente… quizás Taichi iba a continuar con su mala actitud hacia ella, o tendría que hablar con Yamato y confesarle todo lo que sentía, para que él entendiera lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Taichi, por su parte, se encontraba molesto consigo mismo… quizás no fue la mejor forma de rechazar que sus dos mejores amigos se habían enamorado, sin él siquiera darse cuenta… pero pensó que esto se podría revertir de alguna forma… ¿o no? Cenó con toda su familia, todos estaban contentos y animados, pero él parecía estar en otro mundo… con la mirada perdida. Aunque trató de estar lo más normal posible… todos notaron que algo le pasaba, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría.

 _Sora… ¿en qué momento te perdí? Y tú Yamato… ¿en qué momento me la quitaste? ¿En qué momento se empezaron a atraer? Qué idiota soy… Ni siquiera me di cuenta…_


End file.
